The Pupeteer's Pawn
by ForestRunner
Summary: FE8. The battle with Orson rewritten. / Orson stared wide-eyed at Ephriam's hand. The Prince wanted to take him away. Away from Monica. No, he could not allow that. "You will not have me," he said, and he mounted his horse next to the throne.


**Whelp, not sure how to start this A/N, so I'll get right to it. It was kind of strange writing to match the chaaracter's thoughts without going first person. It's what I enjoy doing when writing, but I went a little more into their thoughts than I usually do. I don't like focusing on dialogue, but this game revolves heavily around it. It was nice trying to compensate, as frustrating as it was. So the latter half is really a lot more dialogue, but that's just how it worked out best. Everything else I did just made it move too slow. After you read through, want to give me tips on how to format all this dialogue? I want to know if there's any specific rules for it.**

**This battle scene has always intruiged me. There's just something about it... I really do feel you get a full picture once you hear everything Orson says to everyone. And, well, I put that picture together here. Eirika can be one heck of a blabber-mouth when given the chance, and all the character's love saying each other's names, so I've noticed. Seriously, go through the game and count how many times they say each other's names. Aside from a few moments, it's a ridiculous amount, in my opinion.**

* * *

Eirika and Ephriam stood back to back, gripping their rapier and reginleff respectively. The sounds of combat didn't cease to fade, the clashing of metal and faint screams of agony a sound they became accustomed to, one that wouldn't fade even after silence reigned. They were to wait. Two signals had to be given, then they could proceed as planned. Ephriam repeatedly told himself this, but the minutes slowly stretched into a perpetual hour. He hardly noticed when Eirika gabbed his hand, for his mind was plagued by thoughts. He never picked battles he couldn't win. Still, that coudn't stop the evasive planning should the day come he failed. Had Innes and Seth died? Was that why no one came? Were enemy troops closing in on him and Eirika? Would they cut their breaths short, or drag him and his sister to the dungeon...?

Did Renias even _have_ a dungeon?

"Brother, you're shaking. You mustn't worry," Eirika whispered, "Innes will come. Seth will prevail. Have they ever failed us before?" As usual, Ephriam found her words to be elegant and true. Still, surely even she could realize how dire the situation was? They were pitted against not only the remains of Renias's once-strong army, but also any rogue or loner that sought to seek profit in the confines of the castle. Needless to say, that made many foes and they were vastly outnumbered. Ephriam sighed, "You are right, yet again. But you cannot tell me you do not wonder what is taking them so long."

"I guess I am curious, but... I have faith in them." Eirika turned, pulling her brother's arm and forcing him to face her. She told him, "I never gave up on you, even when it was dauntingly obvious how dangerous your journey was. I know you to be a fighter, as I do Seth and Innes. I cannot lose hope for them." Simply to make her feel better, Ephriam smiled. He knew her to be innocent, but he never realized just how so. Did it not occur to her that when he arrived in Jehanna he had only an ex-general and a mage on his team, and the rest hadn't survived? People died in battle. There would always be the possibility that their signals had, no matter said units' strength. There was always the chance they would. It was as Joshua often said, the battlefield often ended up to luck, and it could not always be in their favor.

Ephriam looked over Eirika's shoulder, seeing Innes rush to their side. Huh, maybe he should pay more attention to her words. With the Frelia Prince's arrival, that meant the southern corridor was cleared. half their troops would be positioned there to stop any foes from breaching the castle walls. Seth must come, then they'd know the entire castle was free of enemies. It would be safe to confront Orson without needing to watch their backs, and with no backup for the usurper King, he'd have no choice but to comply. That was, assuming he valued his life. Again, they were succumbed to waiting, and the relief of Innes's appearance quickly faded.

"How do you think that general of yours' is holding up? Why, at this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if we found his corpse," Innes sneered, his smirk dying away almost in an instant. No one laughed at his crude humor. They actually took his words to heart this time. Eirika cringed, the memory of Seth's injury resurfacing her mind. What Innes had said was possible, she finally realized. Ephriam was right to worry, whether he knew about the injury or not...  
Innes strung his bow and pointed it towards the hallway's entrance. He'd be ready if that paladin truly had fallen. He didn't try picking up a conversation again after that brief moment.

They never heard a horse's steps running through the hallway. Seth would not be arriving, or if he were alive, not any time soon. A guilty weight was bestowed upong Eirika's shoulders, for she knew that Renias's General had a weak shoulder from a blow he recieved saving her that fateful day. She shared a glance with her brother, and they nodded. Now was the time, signal or not. They had waited too long, and now the longer they did the more likely reinforcements would appear. Ephriam turned to Innes and said, "Keep that bow aimed on Orson. We're going to try to reason with him, but you will shoot if he's about to give a lethal blow?" Innes nodded, and shoved his way around the corner. His face devoid of emotions, he said, "You talk as if I've never hit my target before."

Eirika and Ephriam rounded the corner. They met face to face with a mountain of stairs stretching much higher than their own heads. Ephriam was first to ascend, Eirika trotting a moment to catch up to him. Bowing her head and watching the stairs roll by, she blocked out all and any sound she could, forcing her whirling thoughts straight. Things were flying out of control, and in such a short time. Exactly how did it come to this? She found she was most content with her memories of her late father. Her footsteps seemingly echoed in the false silence that enveloped her. Strange, she could almost make out a voice calling her name. Again, and again...

"Eirika!" Ephriam shook his sister's shoulder.

"Wh-what?" Eirika flinched, instintively taking a step back. Her balance tottered on the staircase, and she began to fall back. While calling out her name, Ephriam snatched her arm and pulled her to him. He said, "I was just going to ask you something, but you really need to focus more. What if someone snuck up on us from behind?" Eirika nodded, saying, "Yes, of course. I'll be more careful. Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Ephriam tensed, as though he had second thoughts. A wave of concern sent shivers down Eirika's arms. Despite the chills, she added, "You can tell me, brother. You know that."

"I know I can, but... it is none of our concern. Really, we should both be more focused on the task at hand." Ephriam avoided sharing a gaze with his sister, and rubbed the back of his head. She was so naive, he could guess her answer already, anyways. He looked down at Eirika. She was giving him puppy-dog eyes. "Oh no, please stop that. Eirika." _Now I know how Colm feels when Niemi cries_, he thought. "All right, fine. You know how I can't resist that face." Eirika smiled, and a slight _'hah'_ escaped her lips as Ephriam continued, "I was going to ask if you thought Orson was right in the head, because by the reports Seth had recieved, something must be wrong. Has his wife's death put him in a depression? Even so, why betray Renais? What did Grado offer that made him turn back on his sworn pledges? I wonder, and the conclusions I come to just don't make sense."

He hardly gave Eirika a moment to fathom any fantasy before he whisked around and began climbing the last of the stairs. He said, "Nevermind. Don't worry about it. We are to reason with Orson first, are we not? I can ask him myself." Unbeknownst to Ephraim, Eirika wavered in her postition a moment, watching her brother as he went forth to challenge an old friend. How brave he was, there was hardly a glimmer of fear in his body, even after he voiced his confusion. If only she had an ounce of his courage, then she could be so much more help to him. Still watching him, she whispered, "Maybe... it is because of the very fact that he loved his wife. I do not know how or why that would make him betray us, but... Maybe.., it was all because of his love for Monica. Yes, until he says otherwise, that is what I'll believe."

_Because that way, I can look at him, and still feel that weightless burden of respect that I once had for him. So I can look at him, and think of how strong his love must burn, how much loyalty he must have for his mairrage..._

"Prince Ephriam," Orson spoke, interrupting Eirika's thoughts, his voice as loud and booming as ever. Was it just her, or was there an uneven tremor to it?

"Orson," Ephriam replied, his voice hardly stretching as far. Eirika slowly ascended the stairs, listening to the conversation taking place.

"You never know when to quit, do you? Renias has already lost," Orson's swift and cruel laugh began to fill the room, then he continued, "It's too late... Why can't you see that?"

"Orson... You're..." Ephriam couldn't finish his sentence, as he looked into Orson's bloodshot eyes. The traitor was mad, driven to insanity. Ephriam refused the urge to take a step back, and gritted his teeth as Orson's position dawned on him. He stared down the usurper King, and his voice echoed in the throne room as he commanded, "Move from that place. That is my father's seat. It is his throne." When Orson didn't budge, he added with all the might he could muster, "You've no right to sit there."

"Ah, but why should I? Renias is broken beyond your capabilities of restoring... What do you expect to do in this seat? Watch the last of the most stubborn pillars take a beating and crumble?"

"No! I'll set this country right again. I'll restore it to it's former glory."

"Give it a rest, you really do never know when to quit. You immature little Prince. Why try to fix what can't be repaired? Renais is broken, lost, a figment of history now."

"That's not true," Ephriam took a few steps forward, and continued staring into those bloodshot eyes. The knight truly did not care. He believed every word he said to the fullest. It frustrated Ephriam even more. The Prince shouted, "If you bothered to govern then Renai-"

"Playing the blame game now, are we? I'll play along..." Orson rose one finger and pointed at Ephriam, "You abandoned your country early on in the war. You were a selfish little boy, were you? Fleeing to fight elsewhere instead of protecting your homeland. If anyone's to blame, it is you."

The Prince gaped at Orson. It was true. Every word... Someone snatched his arm, hugging it, and when he looked over he saw it was Eirika. She cried out, "Orson, please, do not talk to my brother that way. Surely we can settle this without arguing." Orson smirked, his mouth twitching and his head softly rocking side to side. He said, "Princess Eirika... If anyone can understand my feelings, it might be you."

"Me?" Eirika grasped her brother's arm tighter.

"Yes... For the one I loved, I betrayed everything. My country, my lord, my master... Absolutely _everything_. Surely you understand that?" Eirika struggled with her response.

"Orson..." _I do understand_. "You..." _love Monica._ "But, she...she's..."_ dead._ "Orson, what final promise did you make her?" He laughed, a short and sickening laugh that made her stomach churn. Orson replied, "Oh, none at all, dearest Princess." Eirika was quick to reply, "I don't understan-" Ephriam said, "If it wasn't a promise you made to her, then what?"

"Grado promised me once thing Renias couldn't. Life." Orson's eye twitched, and his head continued to bob side to side. Eirika cringed. What could he possibly mean? That Grado... no. It was impossible. "Y-you're not making sense!" She shouted. Orson's smile twitched as he said, "Oh, but I am." Ephriam placed his free hand on his sister's shoulder, and took a single step in front of her. He said, "Orson, please. Whatever Grado's offered you, it cannot be worth it. Would this be what Monica wanted you to do? Do you think she's proud of you?" He outstretched the arm Eirika wasn't hugging, and opened his palm. "Come with us. I don't know what's going on in your mind, but we don't have to fight."

Orson stared wide-eyed at Ephriam's hand. The Prince wanted to take him away. Away from Monica. No, he could not allow that. "You will not have me," he said, and he mounted his horse next to the throne. Time froze, and Ephriam was like a mere statue. He choaked, "Orson..." "Don't," Eirika managed to say.

"Oh, but I have to." Orson reared his horse, and charged. Last moment, he gasped, and his lance met with a shield. "You..." he breathed. Eirika smiled, and Ephriam was just as shocked as the usurper King. Orson said, "So you've come, have you..? Seth..." The paladin's expression was nonexistent. Orson continued under his breath, "Such an impressive knight. You'd risk your life for your king and country, without a moment's pause. It is a foolish thing, really." The general had seen and heard enough.

"Sir Orson... prepare yourself," Seth said, and raised his lance. A silent, composed battle cry. A fight raged between them in that very instant, one fighting for Renias, the other fighting for a lost cause. Parries, lunges, dodges, the two were a more even match than anyone had suspected. Eirika tugged on Ephriam's arm, not sure what to do. She said, "W-, we have to stop them!"

"Now, now. That paladin, Seth, is your general, is he not? The Silver Knight? Then let them fight, he'll win," Ephriam and Eirika spun around to see Innes, his bow still strung. That was right, Ephriam requested he tag along should things get too violent. Innes added, "Don't bother asking. I didn't shoot because that knight was here."

"But, we can't just let them... No, there has to be a way!" Eirika said. She let go of her brother's arm, then turned and ran towards the paladins fighting. Ephriam stepped to follow, and saw Innes's disapproving glare. The gaze spoke all. If he followed Eirika, he too would be good as dead. That moment was all it took. Ephriam dashed after his sister, Innes sighing. The Frelian Prince readied his abow, and waited for the right moment. He could only hope that Prince and Princess wouldn't be in his way when that time came.

Orson blocked Seth's lunge with his own shield. He said, "You still fight for them, even when Renias has fallen. Why?" Seth narrowed his eyes, and seeing no immediate threat or trick to the question, he told the traitor, "It is my charge. It is my hope." Orson frowned, sent a swipe that Seth easily dodged, and said, "Still, it is a pitiful, unrewarding life, through and through. There's more to life than protecting a faceless name." Eirika ran up to them, jumping side to side to avoid getting hit. She placed a fist on her chest, and said, "Please, stop! Orson, this battle is pointless! Both of you, halt!"

Seth dodged Orson's lunge, Eirika's eyes widened. The next second she was on the ground, free of wounds. She looked to her side. Ephriam had pushed her out the way, and a small pool of blood was forming below his chest. He took the hit for her. "No," Eirika whispered, "No... brother. Ephriam!" She scrambled to get a hold of his shoulders, tears forming in her eyes. Seth gritted his teeth, and proceeded to fight Orson with twice the vigor he had before. Eirika could only sit and watch as the crimson pool grew. If she had been more careful like he told her to be, this wouldn't have happened. It was her fault. Innes rushed over to the duo, taking out a vulnerary. The wound was too serious for the simple medicine, but it'd help ease the pain for the meantime. As long as Ephriam could keep conciousness, things would end okay. _Brother Ephriam..._ Eirika stood, and backed away. She had to get away, this simply couldn't be true. Yet it was, no matter how much distance she put between herself and her brother. She spoke through her choked sobs.

"Orson." Regret and unshed tears was the only thing on her face as she unsheathed her rapier, gripping it tightly with her shaking arm. "Don't you dare hurt my brother."

A hand grasped her shoulder from behind. The voice Eirika heard was raspy, and it's breath was revolting, "Darling... darling..." Eirika looked over her shoulder. The creature holding her was a corpse come alive. The more she looked at the details, the more she recognized. She gasped. Monica. Everything Orson said now made sense. Grado had revived the corpse, and used Orson's torn heart to lure him into their plan. His best interest meant nothing to the opposing country, it was simply about what they could use him for. Orson was too desperate to see that, all he wanted was to see the one he loved, and his broken mind could no longer see the difference between the corpse and the real Monica. It didn't matter anymore, his crazed mind said. Monica was moving, that must mean she was alive. Innes looked back at Eirika. "Darling," Monica uttered.

An arrow met the corpse's forehead, and it fell backwards onto the ground. It's second life was ended. Orson saw none of Innes's doing, only his wife's dead body beside Eirika. All he fought for, all he gave up for, gone. Because of a single girl. He growled, "You. This is all your doing," and rushed towards Eirika. She swallowed and backed away, tripping over the shell of Monica.

"No!" she yelled, "I didn't, I..." her eyes looked over Orson, at Innes. He fired to save her. It was because of her Monica's false life had ended. Eirika gulped, her legs shaking as she pushed herself to a standing position. "Yes. I am to blame." Orson raised his lance, Innes found himself out of ammo. Eirika pulled her rapier close to her. Seth was not far behind, but he was too slow. Orson thrust his lance, and blood splattered the flooring. Seth and Innes were unable to speak. "Eirika," Seth breathed.

Orson coughed once, mouthed his wife's name, and slid off his horse, dead. Eirika pulled her rapier away, tears ceacelessly streaming down her cheeks. She said, "I'm sorry, Orson."

* * *

**-It's hard writing a madman. One second they make sense, the next you don't know what's going on in their head. It's almost as though every time they speak they're a completely different person. Orson was hard to write because of this. Did I do good with him? Was everyone in-character? ****I also wonder, can you find the sentences I quoted from the game? And any I changed a little? There aren't many, but still. Can you? Or did it all feel canon? :]**


End file.
